


Copper and Silk

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddles, F/M, M/M, Murder Family, swiggity swaki it's lady Murasaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Murasaki comes to America to visit Hannibal. Set during late season 2, when Will's being a sexy murderous honeypot entrapment boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lady Murasaki was slight, five foot one and slim, with dark eyes and glossy hair pulled into a bun. She wore a green sweater dress and high, black boots, and her straight posture and calm, steely expression reminded him instantly of Hannibal.

Hannibal introduced them with pleasure and just a touch of anxiety. Will supposed he wanted his aunt to like his new friend. She extended her hand, and he shook it, only realizing afterwards that he was supposed to kiss it. She smiled at him all the same.

Her voice was soft but clear, and her French accent danced around American Rs and As. She let Hannibal take her bag and asked Will about his teaching.

She was bold with Hannibal. She reached up to stroke his hair, mussing it slightly. Normally he would have been horrified, but he leaned into her hand, closing his eyes and pressing into the touch.

Will found himself in Hannibal’s head, in his past, hungry and alone. Lady Murasaki seemed radiant, offering protection and comfort. He felt her gentle hands calming him after a nightmare. He heard her calm, steady heartbeat. He felt the child’s trust in her, and he saw it in Hannibal’s eyes. There was something else between them, something more than filial, but he didn’t want to look at it too closely.

He didn’t know if Hannibal knew how much he was revealing. It was more shocking than seeing him naked.

Hannibal had chosen their target: James Dolph, a high-ranking member of the Aryan Brotherhood. They would corner him when he was alone and descend on him like a pack of wolves. Will hesitated a little. He hadn’t realized Lady Murasaki was going to take such an active role. Hannibal smiled fondly and said that she could break his arm with one hand. Will said a lot of people could break his arm, but he wasn’t a twenty-something Neo-Nazi.

It wasn’t that she didn’t seem capable, but she had to be almost seventy. Still, neither she nor Hannibal seemed to see anything amiss.

And she was fast, when they cornered Dolph in the alley, when they closed around him. Fast as air, her knife slashing skin and muscle like a choreographed ballet. Dolph may have landed a blow on her, but Will didn’t see it.

Hannibal had come unarmed, preferring to improvise with a loose piece of concrete and his own necktie. For all his love of Classical music, he was more of a jazz artist at heart. He never played the same piece twice.

Will was barehanded, struggling viciously like he’d fought when he was a boy, like he’d seen his father fight. For a moment he felt alive, fully at peace with himself, unconflicted. And then he remembered that he was killing a man in a back alley with his psychiatrist and his psychiatrist’s tiny Asian grandma, and he wondered what had happened to his life.

Dolph fell quickly, and Hannibal was on him, cutting through his abdomen with surgeon’s hands, peeling the muscle from bone. There was something wet that he put in a plastic container. There were ropes and metal bars that let them string up the body in an action pose, a parody of the violent posturing he was no longer capable of. Will hoped he wouldn’t be called in to profile this one. He wouldn’t know what to say.

He didn’t dwell on it on the ride back to Hannibal’s house. The way was winding, and he was pleasantly drained of adrenaline. He fell into a dreamless sleep in the back seat and woke only when they were home and Hannibal was stroking his face.

Hannibal had a deep bruise forming on his side, where he’d taken a steel-capped boot. He let Lady Murasaki probe the wound and cover it with something healing. He looked vulnerable sitting at the kitchen counter without his shirt. He looked raw.

They sent Will upstairs to wash while they made a late dinner. He let the hot shower beat down on him, filling the air with steam. He washed the drying red from his hands and watched it run down the drain. He dressed in the clothes he kept at Hannibal’s house for when he stayed over and went downstairs.

They fed him something that tasted like smoke and the sea, the coppery taste of the meat coming through. There were strips of vegetables he hadn’t seen before and dry white wine. Everything was delicious.

They ate in silence, all tired and hungry from the fight. Will saw Hannibal watching his lips as he ate.

When they tumbled into bed, Lady Murasaki joined them. It seemed to happen very naturally, and Will wasn’t sure when he could have protested or excused himself, but then he was under the covers, snuggled into the soft mattress, and everything was so comfortable and warm he didn’t want to leave. Hannibal lay on one side of his aunt. He ducked his head and let her pull him to her chest. She looked at Will and offered him her other arm, and he couldn’t refuse.

So they lay there in Hannibal’s bed – Will in his underwear, Murasaki in a silk chemise – and he heard for himself how soothing her heartbeat was, what a strong and steady anchor she made. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was Hannibal’s face relaxed and trusting. No one had any nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus exchange I wanted to work into the story, but couldn't get to mesh with the characters' voice. Enjoy.

Hannibal: "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're meeting! You're like my two favorite people, this is so cool. I know you're going to get along because you have a lot in common. Like, Lady likes flower arranging and art, and Will likes, uh... boat engines and dogs. But you both like nature. Right? And you're both super smart and super nice, and Lady was my first kiss, and Will was my last, so that's kind of cool." :D

Will: "What?"

Hannibal: "Don't make it weird." :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is just a little bit like Pinkie Pie.


End file.
